Clean Up Crew
by Flying Jay
Summary: When the particle accelerator exploded, lives were changed forever. But not all those people were villains and Star Labs aren't the only ones fighting. There's another team working behind the scenes: individuals who are struggling in this messed up world to find some resemblance of normality. Every mess needs a clean up crew.
1. Oc's

****EDIT: All heroes positions are filled but if you wish to contribute your characters either villains or independent vigilantes are welcome. These characters will probably only be used for one or a few chapters, and not used as full main characters****

When the particle accelerator exploded, lives were changed forever. But not all those people were villains and Star Labs aren't the only ones fighting. There's another team working behind the scenes: individuals who are struggling in this messed up world to find some resemblance of normality.

Every mess needs a cleanup crew.

Oc's wanted please. Just fill out the form below as a review. If you have any questions please PM me. I'll need both heroes and villains. The more creative and colorful your characters the better. Not all characters can be strong and kind heroes. I need meek and mean ones too

Also if you have any ideas on story/ character development I'd be happy to hear it.

Character Name

 **Role in Story:**

 **Power:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Physical Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Habits/Mannerisms:**

 **Background:**

 **Internal Conflicts:**

 **External Conflicts:**

 **Power Conflicts:**

 **Notes:**

EXAMPLE:

Jasper Cowell

 **Role in Story:** Hero

 **Power:** Magnetism (He's basically one big magnet).

 **Occupation:** Bartender

 **Physical Description:** Indian/ American nationality. Long brown hair up to his waist, usually tied behind a bandana or in a bun, and a brawny body type. He has very sharp, high cheekbones and bright blue eyes.

 **Personality:** Although his hearts in the right place, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He's basically a flirty, strong daredevil, content on risking his life for the adrenalin. That is until he's caught in the particle accelerator explosion which sets him on a different path where maybe he'll find there's more to him than he thought.

 **Habits/Mannerisms:** He'll jump at anything dangerous and flirt with anything that moves.

 **Background:** His mother met his father while at school in America. They settled down as a scientist and lawyer, and had three children, bringing them up as geniuses. He's always rebelled against the idea though, and dropped out of college to pursue his passion for dangerous stunts. He's been everything from a NASCAR driver to a stuntman. He was in between jobs, resting in Central City when he got his powers.

 **Internal Conflicts:** Whenever he takes his clothes off he attracts anything metal. He has to work through the idea of always having to be covered up at all times.

 **External Conflicts:** He's not a team player so he'll argue a lot with the group, though eventually the thrill of fighting crime will draw him to them.

 **Power Conflicts:** He can never turn off his magnetism, only reduce it. The power of it is in tune with his emotions.

 **Notes:** He always has to be wrapped thickly and tightly in clothes as to not attract anything metal. Eventually he'll be able to get something better but until then he's stuck in thick winter jackets.


	2. Prologue

When the particle accelerator exploded, lives were changed forever. But not all those people were villains and Star Labs aren't the only ones fighting. There's another team working behind the scenes: individuals who are struggling in this messed up world to find some resemblance of normality.

Every mess needs a cleanup crew.

I still need OC's for my story. So far I have three of them. I'll need about two or three more heroes, but the need for villains is endless. Just fill out the form in the first chapter.

*For occupation I could really use a scientist and a cop, but if it doesn't fit with your character that's fine*

A prologue:

The bar was small and warm, lit only by the strands of sunlight filtering through the wall of posters taped to the windows. On one end a tall bar was nestled into the corner, and on the other a smattering of furniture meant to draw the eye and comfort the restless. Alcohol fumes clung to the carpet, hung in the air, and even bragged of their strength along the streets outside.

A lone barman darted through the room. Behind him rang the sounds of clinking glass and squeaking furniture as he bounced from place to place, straightening and cleaning and fidgeting.

He enjoyed the quite of the morning. It was too early for the partiers and the drunks, and though he couldn't tell you how completely enjoyable it was to have to clean drunken vomit from the carpet and break up alcohol induced squabbles every night, he was more than happy to take some time for himself and prep for the day.

"Oh, for fucks sake," he muttered sourly to the chair at his side. "I swear if this is more weed I'm smoking it here and now and whoever lost it can go-"…

He trailed off, swooping up the small canister lodged between the chair and the wall. It definitely wasn't weed that was for sure. He wasn't really sure _what_ it was. Which was strange, because Jasper liked to think he had an answer for everything.

It felt cool underneath his touch, despite the thick stuffiness of the room. Running a thumb over it, he found there were tiny indents along the side he could barely see. He played with it, pushing, twisting, and pulling.

"What the…" There were no curse words profound enough to explain the curiosity and confusion. Frustrated, he hit it sharply against the end of the chair.

Then it clicked. Literally.

The canister popped open and a vial the size of a hamster slid onto the seat.

The liquid inside was a warm yellow, similar to the color of good scotch, he decided as he peered at it. There were little bits floating inside too, black and red, fizzing and jumping like they were alive.

"Definitely not weed then…"

Jasper kept the vial in his pocket for the rest of his day. Though his night was filled with drunken outbursts, rushed orders, two morons puking, and a whole lot of flirting, his mind was never far from the mystery.

He never had the time to figure it out though.

He knew working so close to a nerdy lab was a bad idea.

The explosion took the windows with it. Furniture was blown across the room, sending two stragglers into the wall. Jasper himself was blasted from his feet and straight into the shelves of alcohol. Liquor drenched him. Glass crunched underneath his back. Agony went searing through his body.

And in his pocket the vial shattered.


	3. Pilot

**One Month after the Particle Accelerator**

 **Ethan**

Dr. Ethan James Black had been studying his reflection in the mirror for a good ten minutes. In the echo of his face his brow was furrowed and eyes wide with fear. The corners of his mouth tightened and his jaw was rigid.

Exactly one minute ago his eye color had slipped to blue.

Four minutes ago his skin had lightened several shades.

Seven minutes ago his hair had grown two inches longer in two minutes.

And it'd all started when he'd found himself at least three inches shorter than usual.

"What the hell?" he muttered at his reflection for the third time. His hands (thankfully normal) were gripping the sink with all his strength, half afraid to fall over and half afraid of his own face staring back at him.

Except it wasn't _his_ face.

That couldn't be him…

 ** _Ding Dong!_**

 ****Ethan leapt in the air, heart bursting in his chest. Seconds stretched by as he readied for an attack, for the thing to crawl out of the mirror and grab him.

Nothing happened. Then he realized… The doorbell!

He took one last glance at the mirror. To his astonishment everything was normal. His skin was the color of an average Spaniard. His eyes were a warm hazelnut. His hair was swept perfectly around his head, inky and messy and _normal_. Even his height had corrected itself. Suddenly he was looking at the same brawny body he'd fallen asleep with.

"What. The. Hell?"

But there was no time to dwell on it. The doorbell wailed impatiently accompanied with a sharp knock that reminded him of something very unpleasant, though he wasn't sure what.

The mystery would have to wait.

He made the short walk to the door and flung it open, ready to snap at whichever of his friends it was this time. They'd made a point to drop in unannounced after his short stay in the hospital. It'd began as heartwarming but was quickly spiraling into annoyance.

"What do-" He stilled, hand gripping the door tightly. Before him was a stranger, a woman, enthralling and exquisite. She was a small thing; slender and light on her feet. Smooth tan skin glinted in the golden sunshine and her silvery blond hair positively sparkled. Even her eyes were wonderfully beautiful. They shone like twin half-moons and were the color of lavender. She seemed so sure of herself, so wondrous as she stared at him from the doorway, he almost didn't notice the savage scars running along her arms and neck.

Almost.

"I- err… hum," he paused, clearing his throat and shuffling his feet. "Can I, umm, can I help you?"

"Yes," she purred. _Purred_. He didn't even know people actually could purr. But she sure could. Her voice was low and flat, like a worn pebble. He fought to hide the blush he knew was burning in his cheeks. "I'm looking for Ethan Black? I'm from Central City Hospital."

"You're a nurse?" He thought he knew all the nurses, but there was no forgetting that face. "I, err, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm-"

"Dr. Ethan Black. Yes. I know. May I come in?"

He nodded, and she ducked inside, face stony.

 _Definitely should've showered this morning_ , he cursed at himself. The two of them moved into the kitchen, the stranger prowling like a cat and him following behind her, a big awkward puppy.

"For someone who's supposed to be one of the best doctors in town you sure picked a hell of a place to live," she told him, setting down on a low stool in the kitchen. He shrugged, moving next to her.

"It works for me. I don't need much room. It's only _me_ , after all." There was a brief pause where she eyed him. "I, err, I didn't mean for that to sound like I was suggesting anything…"

 _Damn Black what're you doing? This is why you're single. This. Is. Why._

"Of course not." Her voice was clipped, but still low and friendly, like a woman on a mission. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Katara Grace. I'm from the rehab centers from Centra City Hospital."

Another long pause followed.

"Smart. Send a pretty woman to my house. Corner me…" He sighed heavily.

"You think I'm pretty?" Her cocky smile was suggestive and he would've been sure she was joking, except her eyes were hard and focused on him a little too intently, and her voice was still flat. "Listen, it's just you and me. A routine follow up. How're you handling yourself?"

"Fine. It was… an explosion… nothing more. I didn't go to war for-" He took a deep breath. "I just don't understand what all the fuss is about."

"Your files say you haven't been into work these past two weeks."

"That so?" He shrugged. "I had vacation time left."

" _Some_ vacation."

"Can I help you?" he asked, voice sharper than intended, "Is there a point?"

"I came to do my job Dr. Black. And that is getting my patient as healthy as possible. Look, the hospital had been lenient with you because of your position but… Just come to one therapy session?"

"I don't do therapy."

"What about a support group?"

"No."

"I'll be there?" The cocky grin was back, her eyes waltzing across his face. What was she trained in? High art manipulation? Is this how it worked? Send a pretty face to corner you when you least expected? He had to give some of his patients more credit… The rehab workers were ruthless! "It's just a small group. You don't even have to talk. Show up, sit in the back, and I'll sign you off as taken care of. That's a pretty good deal, right?"

He said nothing. But he didn't need to. She knew she had him.

Katara, still smirking, lilac eyes still bright, wrestled with her purse, pulling out a crisp business card which she snapped down on the table.

"I'll leave this with you. If you want to come the address is on the back. I hope I'll see you… I'll let myself out."

She did just that, slipping from her seat silently. Ethan was left in silence. He stared at the card, willing it to burst into flames with all his might…

Unbeknownst to him, his eyes shifted to a livid, burning red.

 **Hey guys! So this is the final "taste test" before the real chapters start rolling in. I'm super excited about this story. I have about seventeen chapters planned out already which should carry through all the story arcs I have planned. It'll probably change and evolve from there but I'm pretty happy with what I have.**

 **If you have any plot or character ideas let me know. I'm keeping the OC Wanted so that I have characters in my pocket just in case so if you want either leave a review or pm me if you have any ideas about your characters, new characters, or the plot. I've already been working with Badwolf432 on their character and a little with Blue Torpedo too.**

 **Question of the day: What is your characters views on love?**


	4. Best Team Alive

_**Best Team Alive**_

 **Six Weeks after the Particle Accelerator Exploded**

 **Rose**

Rose Cane took her time making her way through the city. Gusts of wind ran their fingers through her long black hair and were warm against her sun kissed Mediterranean skin. It was a pleasant day; one of the few amongst a month of thunderstorms. Not that there was any reason to complain. She'd found the rain to be particularly… interesting as of late.

It didn't take her long to reach her destination; an address on the business card stuffed in her pocket.

What she found was a small, indistinguishable building. As brown as the houses around it with a door as red as its neighbors. The only way one could tell any of them apart were the golden numbers hanging loosely on the walls just in front.

Perched on one of those walls was a woman… more of a girl actually… definitely younger than 20. Her hair was cropped short against her chin and her eyes seemed to be a murky molten gold. Her face, the part not hidden by a hoodie, were pretty. Her figure was lost underneath rolls of denim and sweater. She reminded Rose of the Japanese woman from Kill Bill. The one with the "Crazy 88" army… Lucy Liu! She was swinging her legs gently against the rough brick. Her mind seemed very far away.

"Hello? Are you here for the, err, group thing? You know? The 'I-was-caught-in-an-exploding-lab-experiment-and-now-we're-all-trying-to-pretend-it's-normal' group?"

The Lucy Liu girl nodded mutely.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Rose tried again.

"I- I don't know." Her words were soft and quick, a voice used only for whispers. As she spoke she pulled her sweatshirt closer and stuffed her hands inside the pockets. Unease was running off of her like rain rolling down a roof.

"I'm Rose by the way."

There was a long pause in which she was afraid the other girls face was going to burst into flames from the blush. Then, "Kitty."

"That your real name?"

"N-no... my full name's Kate Rune."

"Oh. Pretty."

The teen smiled lightly, sinking further into her hoodie.

"Did you try the door?" Rose asked. It was like pulling teeth trying to get answers from the girl. From her guess she'd been too nervous to go in.

Kitty shook her head.

Rose smiled warmly and said, not unkindly, "Do you want to go in with me?"

She nodded her head hesitantly.

When she first walked in Rose thought she had been sent to the wrong place. She'd been expecting somewhere professional, somewhere with a waiting room or a secretary maybe. Instead she found herself inside someone's apartment.

The place was warmly furnished with wooden floors and oaken tables and a thick Persian rug. The layout conveniently put every room except the bedroom right in front of them and almost instantly they were beckoned forward into the dining room.

There were five of them seated around the table. Two stood tall and proud at the helm of it. One smiled warmly as the other gestured for them to sit. Rose could easily guess they were the ones running the meeting. The other three were all placed, one way or another, around a table that reminded her of a drifting plank in the ocean. It looked brittle and weathered with time.

"Alright then," one of them- Katara- started, clapping her hands together. She'd been the one to invite Rose along. She looked no different from the first time they'd seen each other, but she was still taken aback by her beauty. Her hair was scooped up radiantly around her face, loose locks trailing down her shoulders like a waterfall. She stared out at the group, face blank to any emotion, and eyes burning like twin coals, a pure and unforgiving black. Even her voice played like a babbling stream, musical in its flatness. She managed to speak without stressing words or leaking emotion and it took those listening a moment to realize what she was saying without the audio clues. "As many of you already know I'm Katara Grace. Six weeks ago I was caught in the Particle Accelerator explosion."

"Wait, you were hit too? I thought you were just part of the rehab program?" someone called out.

"I'm volunteering to help through Sam." She moved like water, her movements graceful even as she glared at the room. An unlikely character to be found working at a rehab center, even in a volunteer position.

"I'm Samantha Pines," the woman beside Katara was stepping in, an uncertain smile on her face. "Most call me Sam. _I_ was part of the rehab center at Central City Hospital when the Particle Accelerator exploded. I was struck just outside Star Labs on my way home. When I was brought to the hospital I met Katara and from there we become good friends. We've wanted to start a group like this for a while now."

Samantha was what they would call "high school pretty". She had a thin face with shallow cheek bones and large eyes. Her body looked a little stretched, like someone had taken an average person and pulled until she was tall and thin. Even her blonde hair, which should have been perfect, was instead a little too dull and a little too thin to drum up true beauty.

"The truth is," she continued, "You're not all just average survivors with a little PTSD from a lab accident. Truth is... Since I-…" Sam seemed unsure how to continue. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

Rose was lost. She looked from one person to the other, searching in their faces any clue as to what was going on. She got nothing but blank looks.

 _Could this be about…?_ But she couldn't even finish the sentence in her head. It seemed too crazy. She wasn't even sure if the past month have been real anyway. She could easily be imagining things. That was one of the symptoms of PTSD right? That was why she was here.

Sam seemed to have found her voice. "I'm just going to come right out and say it. Since the Particle Accelerator exploded I've been having dreams. And at first I thought they were just nightmares from the stress… But then they started coming true."

There was a pause. "Um, excuse me, but what are you saying?" one of the men asked. "Is this a joke?"

"Okay, listen," she said, slipping into a chair and hunching over, staring point blank into everyone's face very carefully. "I was in a coma during my first week at the hospital. I can't remember anything from that time except nightmares. A lot of them. And they were all real. Busses catching fire, a school shooting, a suicide. All on the news when I woke up. There were more personal things too. Like my family coming in to see me, my little brother getting an A on his report. Just stuff like that. It's rare but it happens. Just dreams that my brain kind of unconsciously picked up. I don't know the technical terms or the science or anything, the doctors explained it. But they never stopped after I woke up. I dreamed about…" she paused, gaping, seeming to be gathering her thoughts. "Alright the night I came home from hospital I dreamed that my best friend visited me. The next day it happened. It was exactly the same in my dream; same clothes, same conversation. Everything. And I dreamed about one of my patients having a break down and attempting suicide by hanging himself. Three days later it happens! And then two weeks ago I dream about this. Exactly this. All of you here with the same problem! These… _things_ are happening that I cannot explain. And they're happening to you too. I saw it."

Sam stared at each one of them. Her eyes were hard and determined. She was so sure of herself, so adamant she was right.

Rose didn't say anything. What could she say? _I think I might be controlling water but it could also be my imagination I'm not really sure…_

It even sounded stupid in her head.

But what Sam was saying had astonished her. She had never before thought that other people had been having the same issues. Not really. She wasn't even sure he own issues were real.

Doubt kept her from speaking.

Sam seemed to see something she liked however and nodded solemnly.

"I thought I was crazy too. But then I met Katara. She showed me things- literally… We can prove to you that what we're saying is the truth."

"Grab hands," Katara ordered. Her eyes were narrowed, her voice dull but assertive. She expected to be obeyed.

Rose did just that. Grabbing onto Sam and Kitty, she turned to Katara and waited. Her stomach churned in anticipation. This was either going to go really wrong or really right.

Katara joined the circle last, taking a deep breath as if she were as nervous as Rose. Her face remained as beautifully blank as before though.

There was a moment of stillness as everyone is the room held their breath.

Then they were in a rainforest. A beautiful rainforest. The trees were like emeralds, twinkling with raindrops. Beneath her feet was a trail of dense dirt, thick and dark, grass arching up into the sun, and the golden rays of another sky trickling through the foliage. It was all so beautiful.

But she could still feel the hard seat underneath her. There was no muggy heat but instead the light trickle of air conditioning. But most disconcerting was the noise. There were no birds, no insects, and no rain. She would've suspected she'd gone deaf except for the murmuring of the others. There were gasps and whispers. She couldn't _see_ them though. There was only the forest.

Then it vanished. They were around the table again.

"What was that?" Rose whispered. Her voice was tight, eyes wide, body frozen.

"My power."

A hum passed through the room. Some were grinning widely, relief in their eyes. Others like Rose seemed too shocked to move. And then there was Katara, standing like a warrior goddess, eyes as lovely and colorful as a sunset. Her face was completely unreadable.

"Would anyone else like to share?" she asked.

Almost immediately one of the boys stood up. He looked young- maybe early twenties- with a youthful face and a strong, lean body. His skin and hair were both of an old Native American heritage, warm and brown like chocolate, though his eyes, a piercing blue, screamed of a European touch.

Despite the warmth outside he seemed ready for the Artic. From what she could see he was wearing a thick cotton sweater with the strings drawn tight, a long autumn jacket over that, and even gloves. His long hair was tied in a messy bun and covered with a beanie.

"I'm Jasper Cowell," he told the room. A cocky grin danced on his face, "My turn."

Slowly and deliberately he slid a glove off.

All at once everything was moving; the cutlery were sliding, nails were rocking in the wood, and behind him the clock hands were spinning out of control.

Suddenly a spoon went flying. It spun through the air, smashing into his hand and staying there. A nail went next. Then a small magnet from the kitchen. A knife trembled for a second and then leapt straight for him, stopping only when a hand snatched it away seconds from piercing Jasper's skin.

"You're magnetic?" someone whispered. Rose was too focused on Jasper to see who. The spoon, nail, and magnet were still there. They looked almost fused with his skin. He pulled them off one by one, struggling to tear them away. It took help from Sam and another boy to finally keep the metal away from his hand long enough to stuff it back into the glove.

"Cool, right?" he asked them once the ordeal was through.

Next was a small boy who spoke with a light jittery voice. He seemed to never stop moving, nervously running his hands through his short blonde hair. When he spoke it was through long, rambling sentences during which he paused frequently. During that time he would either pinch his eyes together, bright green irises flickering behind their lids, or bite his tongue. He introduced himself as Robin Wagner.

"Well, it's complicated really," he began, "It's difficult to explain. I can read other people's thoughts. Sort of. It just happens. Sometimes I have to really focus. Sometimes I don't. I'm not really sure. I haven't practiced very much. Sorry. It… well…"

"It scares you?" Rose offered. Her voice was gentle and she smiled at Robin warmly. He nodded politely at her and smiled back.

"Yes. A bit. Every scientific theory has gone through hypothesis after hypothesis. Tests. Experiments. But we… I fear we are a wild card. An experiment with no rules. There's no hypothesis to _explain_ us. Not one that's been universally accepted anyway." He seemed embarrassed over his speech and quickly sat down.

"Aw, come on," Jasper said, clapping him on the shoulder. Rose couldn't tell if he was ignoring the ominous mood of the room or was just too juvenile to pick up on it. "Give us a show, eh? Can you read my mind now? What am _I_ thinking?"

"Not very much," Katara whispered. She was ignored though. Rose wanted to see this…

With much encouragement by the group he finally agreed.

Silence descended down upon them as Robin turned to Jasper. His eyes narrowed again, though this time he was absolutely still. He stared, then twitched. Stared, twitched again. Stared… twitch… stare…twitch. Finally, "I am _not_ repeating that."

"Aw, what?" Jasper asked, pouting and leaning towards Robin with fluttering eyelids. "Why?"

"Because it's inappropriate!"

"It's true though."

This made Robin blush more and he refused any more demonstrations. After a few more pleads even Jasper had to back away, though his childish grin stayed.

The introductions went on smoothly. A boy named Ethan Black could shape shift (though he struggled with the presentation). Kitty explained her "accidental force fields", refusing to show anyone lest she do some damage. Apparently her cat had already fallen victim. Katara also offered a proper explanation of her own abilities. She could manipulate people's senses (how she'd accidently found that out remained a mystery to them). Though she could only do one sense at a time she'd gotten better and could now effect multiple people as long as they were all touching (again the mystery of where or on who she had practiced remained unspoken of).

It took no time for them to turn to Rose. They turned to her expectantly. All of their eyes were bright with wonder. They'd been dazzled by what they had seen. It was almost too much to think about. Two months ago they'd been so ordinary. Now… now they were in a room full of… well there wasn't even really a name for them. Was there?

In the time span of an hour they'd seen a telepath, a shape-shifter, a magnetic man… And now she was expected to shock them too.

"May I have a glass of water please?" she asked. Though puzzled, Sam nodded and fetched her one.

It was a tall glass and filled to the brim. Perfect for what she had to do. Question was, could she do it?

Taking a deep breath, she began.

Her hand reached out for the water, stopping just an inch away from the glass. There she stayed, completely focused. In her mind the water moved, jumping or bubbling. In reality the water remained still. She took another breath. Her fingers began moving, coaxing the water up and up and up... Nothing happened. She could feel their eyes burning holes.

She growled, frustrated. Then, with all her energy, she pushed forward. Something clicked. The water sprang from the glass, gliding in the air. Her hands moved with it, dancing like she was playing a piano.

Someone whispered _cool!_ Someone else chuckled. Rose barely noticed though, so intent on her water dancing in the air.

 **So the first chapter! What do you guys think? Leave a review!**

 **If I've made any mistakes in the writing or with the characters let me know.**

 **Now most the characters are introduced they're going to become a team in the next episode. I'm going to try to pick a day to update weekly but I can't commit to one just yet.**

 **Again I have about seventeen episodes planned but that can change depending on what happens.**


	5. Things You Can't Outlive Part 1

_**Things You Can't Outlive**_

 **Two Months after the Particle Accelerator Exploded**

 **Kitty**

Nerves clawed at her stomach as Kitty moved forward. She slunk like a cat through the shadows, staying small and unnoticeable. Robin had asked the team to meet him at his lab instead of the bar. Which was both a good thing and bad. On one hand she didn't need Jasper to sweep her inside:

("No it's find she's with me. I won't let her drink. Promise. She's my niece. Yep." And then, once they were inside, "So, you want a beet?")

Sometimes she wondered if they ever remembered how young she was compared to them. The move to the lab had created a whole other set of issues.

First there'd been her mother to deal with.

" _Yes mom, I'll be home for dinner. Promise"... "I'm not with boys"... "Just friends"… "Yes from school again"… "No you don't know them"… "I don't think they'll want to come over for dinner, no"… "One of them can drive"… "She's old enough don't worry"… "I'll be careful. Seatbelt and everything"… "Of course not, you know I'd never get into the car with someone drunk! You shouldn't have to ask since Dad and-"... "Yes"… "No"… "Sorry"… "Okay"… "Love you too."_

She still felt guilty lying to her like that. They were oddly close for a mother and teenager. Kitty had never had to lie to her before, especially since the other half of their family had perished. But how could she explain the real problem? Either she'd be believed and put into a hospital, or called a liar and put into a mental hospital or something.

Then there had been the problem of getting there.

She didn't like strangers, especially hordes of them in one place, so the bus was ruled out. Her distrust for people she didn't know stretched to getting a cab too. Central City may be one of the safest cities on the East Coast but that didn't mean things couldn't happen. Even to a "super human" as Jasper had fondly nicknamed them. Robin said that wasn't very scientific and Katara thought it sounded stupid. But Kitty and Ethan had liked it. She thought it made them sound cool. Rose had refused to comment though so they were still fighting about it. She was sure that if Rose had given her opinion though they would've listened. She was good at being the mediator between them.

Kitty liked Rose. She'd been the one to text her the directions, given her a safe route to walk, and even asked if she'd liked to be picked up. That offer had been declined though. She didn't want to be a bother.

So that was how she'd ended up skipping her last period to make it in time.

Anxiety was churning her insides like a blender. What if they called her mom? It was only study hall and their teacher couldn't care less if his students were there or not. He was a man of 64, in his last year of teaching, and reminded her very much of Santa Clause with his large belly and snowy beard. He was also a very kind man who spent the period watching Opera videos on YouTube (an invention he'd been absolutely delighted to be shown) or reading. They'd be lucky if he'd pay enough attention to answer a homework question or two let alone take the attendance.

But still… he might start that day… or someone might've seen her leave and tell the office… anything could happen!

She bit her lip, stilling in her walk. She could turn back…

No, she'd promised them she'd be there… it was too late to turn back! She had to go!

The lab was right there anyway.

She just had to get through this.

Jasper was the first to join them, jumping into the room with quite a literal bounce. "Hello my freaky darlings," he sang, winking at Kitty and slinging his arm around Robin.

Robin seemed less enthusiastic.

"I'm sorry but can you back up just a little?"

"Why must you deny our feelings my love!" he gasped back, clasping his chest, "Cupid has pierced me with his arrows and yet you are as cold as a grave!"

"Poetic," Kitty hummed as Robin rolled his eyes. In the manner of a proper scientist he was too busy swirling vials and playing with needles to pay them too much attention.

"Thanks kid. I, errr… dated… a Shakespearean a few weeks ago. She spoke like that the entire time. Ad-or-a-ble!"

"I'm seventeen. Not seven. You don't have to do that."

"Fine I fuc-"

"Please," Robin cut in, leaning in towards them, his voice sounding pained, "We don't need the details either. If you wouldn't mind."

"Hey, Rob, are you a doctor?"

"…You know I'm a…"

"Then can you _check_ _me_ _out_?"

You could almost hear the sigh of relief from the scientist as Ethan suddenly burst into the room. She'd never seen anything as tested as Robin's patience when Jasper was talking.

"I hate this," Ethan announced, "I. Hate. This."

"I know, but I can't help being this attractive!" Jasper called out at the same time Robin said, "I know, I'm sorry about the extra security but they had to put it in when Dr. Stein disappeared."

There was a pause.

"Wait… what?" Kitty asked, blinking. _Someone disappeared from here? Actually disappeared. Lovely!_

"… Nothing…" Robin muttered, hurriedly turning back to his vials. "Who wants to give me some of their blood?"

"You know, that's strangely not the weirdest pick up line that's ever worked on me," Jasper told him, grinning his bright grin and moving to where the bioengineer had set up his equipment. "Go on then, chameleon, what's wrong?"

"I'll show you." Ethan, who'd become so distressed his jaw was locked tight and darkening into a bright, cherry red, marched forward to Kitty. Without explanation his arm shot out and he grabbed hold of her hand. The change was almost instant. She was no longer looking at him, but at herself, a perfect mirror image.

She shivered, pulling her hand away gently. There was something unnerving about the thing with _her_ face… "Can you change back?"

"Only when I concentrate! I can't believe this. It's happened to everyone I've touched today! Do you know how hard it is to hide… _this_?" He gestured to his face- her face- frustrated

"That's amazing," Robin whispered from where he was clutching Jasper's arm. "I thought our abilities might change as we use them, but not at this rate. Would you mind taking some blood? I'd love to compare it to the sample from last time."

" _Rob!_ What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry too much," Jasper said, raising his arm, "We can be glove twins."

"Are you kidding? I- I can't go to work wearing _mittens_ … What am I going to do? I'll look pathetic…"

It seemed neither Jasper nor Robin had an answer for that. Kitty frowned. She didn't like what was happening. People said the most when they didn't talk, and Jasper talked quite a lot. So for her the silence was deafening. Jasper hated his gloves. It was _obvious_. He took them off every chance he got, even if it meant donating his blood to science every other day or getting yelled at. She liked to think they were the same that way. He had his gloves and she had her sweatshirt pockets. They'd both had to give something up.

That was something the others hadn't yet come to terms with.

Jasper got his blood drawn. The vile had to be placed under a special fabric, well away from anything metal. Ethan got his blood drawn too (accidently turning into Robin during the process) and then sat by himself fuming with red roots spilling into his hair. A few minutes of silence stretched by.

Rose and Sam came together, walking in chatting animatedly. When their appearance was met with nothing however, they both stopped short, eyeing the four of them suspiciously.

"What'd we miss?" Rose asked Kitty, joining her where she'd perched on top of a counter. Sam trotted towards where Robin was playing with a microscope.

"Robins annoyed because Jasper's bloods too magnetic to look at yet. Jaspers annoyed because Ethan doesn't like gloves. Ethan is annoyed because he becomes everyone he touches."

"Huh… at what point in my life did this all become normal?"

Kitty shrugged at that one. _You're telling me,_ she thought as her fingers played with the little bubble force fields growing on her fingertips

"I'm sorry I'm late," Katara said, strutting into the room like a solid beam of light traveling through a window. She seemed to move at her own pace with her own purpose. Everything and everyone there were simply told to witness it, watch, and try not to get in her way. She made Kitty feel like a spectator; she wasn't part of Katara's world but would be invited to look into it if she was extremely lucky. Her presence hushed the room and it was as if time itself had stopped.

She'd never liked Katara, as all average people could not help but dislike the extremely beautiful. She saw a person so much better than her, not a dust mite falling through life as a passenger, but a river carving its own way through the earth. A gorgeous, outspoken, confident woman.

"You need to listen to this," she continued, pulling out a phone. They obeyed, remaining still and quiet. Even Jasper had stopped talking. Robin moved away from his vials, clutching nervously at his hair.

There was a pause as she fiddled with it, and then came a grainy, muffled voice.

"Way to go on your little group. Very nice. If you don't mind, I'd like a word with you. Call me back before midnight tonight. Trust me, I'll make it worth your while. The world needs a little team like yours, and not just to whine about their _gifts_."

There was silence, long and uncomfortable. Kitty was stunned. Other people _knew_ about them? How was that possible? They'd agreed keeping their mouths shut was the best thing on the very first day! What did this mean? Did they know about her? What'd they want?

"We- we're not answering, right?" Robin murmured first. His entire face was drained of color, almost like chalk. " _Right?_ "

"I already did."

Kitty felt a strike of lightning pass through her. _No No No!_

"What?" Rose spat. She and Katara were so close they were almost touching. Both had fire shining in their eyes. "That was not your decision to make!"

"Oh, come on," Jasper interrupted to nobody's surprise, "No one is interested in the type of con they're playing? We don't have to do what they say but if they're offering something…"

Ethan (hair candy red, eyes cell block grey) threw himself at the man, hands twisted in his shirt, "You talked didn't you? You set this up. What the hell? Do you know what's going to happen now? We could all lose our jobs! We- We're going to be stuffed in cages… like animals!"

Suddenly they were all arguing, all yelling. Ethan was still clutching Jasper's shirt, Jasper looked ready to throw a punch, Rose and Sam were rounding on Katara, and Robin was pulling out his hair.

"What'd they say?" It was a miracle Kitty's voiced reached them through the din. But it did and it was like someone had flipped a switch. "When you called, what'd they want?"

"It was a man," Katara said smartly, taking a step back. She was confident in the way she eyed the others, almost cocky. "He said he wanted us to help someone else. That's all. He offered payment too. A million to spend on our… He called it an organization anyway."

"Why would he do that?" Sam's voice was clipped and sharp, but the edge had been smoothed out.

"I don't know. To help out?"

Ethan looked put out, but he released his hold on Jasper, "Yeah, he sounds like a regular good citizen." The sarcasm did not go by unnoticed.

"Oh come on," Jasper muttered, "You still blame me? I didn't say anything. And this is the oldest con in the book! He offers money if we show up at a time and a place, right? We're being set up. We're not seeing that money. Even I wouldn't pull off something that cheap!"

"Ha! You see? So he admits to being some sort of con artist. You sold us out didn't you?"

"Ethan. Jasper. Shut up." Katara's voice left no room to argue with. "I thought that too, but he's already wired me half the money in a separate account he let me set up. I think this is legit."

More arguing. More yelling.

"What do we have to do?" Again, Kitty's voice brought the room to a standstill.

"You know the Central City Bank?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to stop it from getting robbed."

 **Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. I try to write primality at college but the Wi-Fi wasn't working so it wouldn't upload. This was supposed to be a much bigger chapter but a large portion got lost which I had to rewrite, so I decided to try the long chapter next time.**

 **Again tell me what you think! Which characters do you like? Which need work?**

 **And if you have any plot ideas, let me know.**


	6. Things You Can't Outlive Part 2

**_Things You Can't Outlive Part 2_**

 **Two Months after the Particle Accelerator Exploded**

 **Ethan**

Unsurprisingly Ethan did not know how to rob a bank. Now, if you asked him how to stop a bleed in the stomach, restart a heart, or pump fluid out of the lungs, that he knew how to do. But this? He didn't fight crime. He didn't rob banks.

Unsurprisingly Jasper _did_ know how to rob a bank. Because of course he did! He just _looked_ the part; long brown hair untamed and wild under his beanie, his glittering blue eyes so sharp and clever… they just screamed trouble.

Ethan knew a lot about trouble too. Trouble was handsome and argumentative and broke all the rules. Trouble was Jasper Cowell.

Katara had taken charge. She and Jasper were standing in front of the room like teachers facing their students. Nestles between the counters the rest of their crew were listening with abrupt attention. Like this was actually a _thing_. Like they were actually going to play heroes or something…

"Mary Silverstone. Calls herself Sonic. Apparently she's tied somehow to our 'mysterious benefactor.' The details are sketchy but from what I could figure out she ran away from her home about a year ago and has been keeping to the streets. When she was caught in the _thing_ like we were she developed some sort of kinetic absorption powers that creates instability between the particles-"

"She explodes things," Jasper interrupted her, grinning. "Like _boom_." His hands "exploded" in front of his face as if to further explain his point.

"Yes. Thank you, Jasper," Katara drawled managing to sound both emotionless and sarcastic at the same time. "Anyway. Since then she's been putting her abilities to good use. Our benefactor wants nothing more than Sonic off the streets. She's just a kid on the wrong path."

"Why?" Rose called from the back and Ethan just thanked god that at least someone was questioning this.

"The files said she's adopted," Jasper offered, "Maybe he's blood related to her? Felt bad about not being able to be there?"

"And if not?"

"Then what's the harm?" Katara cut in.

"Alright, listen, here's the plan." Jasper sounded _excited_ about this, smiling so wide his face looked cracked in two. "We'll go over there and do a little reconnaissance, some undercover work. Then we find her, talk to her, and that's it."

"You're kidding, right?" Ethan had to say something, he had to speak up! This was ridiculous. "We're not… superheroes or something. We're sick. We should be in hospitals not fighting crime. Some _guy_ called us and said here's some money go fight this stranger. And now we're doing it? Because you looked some stuff up on the web? Thought it sounded fun? You're kidding!"

Everyone was frozen. Ethan was almost snarling, eyes bleeding red. This was a stupid idea. What'd they need the money for anyway? Was this ever about anything more than figuring out Sam's stupid vision? He didn't think so, but the rest sure did. What did they except? Huge groups of their kind? Like some kind of… He didn't know… clan? This wasn't a book! The only reason he hadn't forced each and every one of them into hospitals was because he knew for a fact that the doctors would have _no idea_ what to do. And that was scary. That terrified him. Because never had he ever not had an answer. This wasn't fun… He couldn't touch people for fucks sake! He'd woken up that morning unable to touch anyone and that'd been normal for them. That'd been just an interesting development in their day. Why didn't any of them see that this was _wrong_?

"Rose," he continued, "You're a _cop_. Do you honestly think this is the best way to go?"

"I-," she started, almost whispering as she slipped into the middle of the room like a water droplet traveling silently down a window. "Alright. You have a point. It's a big decision and we don't really know what's going to happen. But… this is a _million dollars_."

"To spend on our _organization_ ," Robin muttered quietly. The rest nodded uneasily but Rose shook her head.

"There's seven of us. If we divide it equally… that-"

"A little more than 142,000 each," Ethan offered because if they were actually going to pull out a calculator for _that_ he was going to leave.

"Imagine what we could all do with money like that," she continued, "Look, like Ethan said, I'm a cop and usually I'd say we'd report it and then move on… but think about it. Can cops… deal with stuff like this? If someone like me decided to… I don't know… kill someone by drowning them… Where's the evidence? How're they going to arrest me to begin with?"

"I get what you're saying. But I don't like this," Sam whispered, hands fiddling with her washed out blonde hair, "I can't _see_ it unless we decide to do it but if we decide to do it then it'll be too late to change whatever I see… I knew what'd happen when we all met… but I don't know about _her_. Anything could happen..."

 **Ethan**

Central City Bank was nothing special, but it pretended to be. It wore gold and glamour like an actor would a mask. The tiles were a dried yellow and the chandeliers cracked plastic. Workers, though dressed prim and proper, were slumped against their chairs, eyes blank, enthusiasm faded, their faces clearly spelling out one unanimous thought between them all: _I'm not getting paid enough for this._

"What are we doing," Ethan muttered, mainly to himself. He and Jasper had taken their places by the door. He was doing a fine job if he said so himself. His eyes shifted through the window and to his watch periodically, making it clear he was waiting for someone, that he had a purpose for being here.

Jasper however seemed to be content to lounge against the wall, clicking his tongue and yawning. It was a miracle he hadn't been kicked out yet.

Rose had quickly taken control of the situation before they'd arrived. She'd used her "cop powers" as put so nicely by the idiot with the beanie (Jasper), and all it'd taken was a flash of her badge to get her entrance. She was being shown around the place for a "routine inspection".

 _"_ _If my boss hears about this I'm screwed"_ she'd been hissing at them last he'd seen her. But she was good at her job. It wasn't her he was worried about.

Both Sam and Katara had come in separately, one after the other to open accounts. It'd been easy enough and both had dragged their feet for more than an hour. But there was only so long they could stay.

That left Robin and Kitty placed outside, chatting animatedly and looking innocent. _This is our first line of defense… a socially awkward teen and stuttering bioengineer…_

"Oh my god what _are_ we doing?" he muttered to himself again, head in hands.

"What?" Jasper whispered back, examining his nails as if that was going to make him look any less suspicious. "I wish we had coms like in Mission Impossible." Almost immediately he started humming it under his breath, just enough for Ethan to hear.

"It'd be the fourth one right? I didn't really like the third one."

"Of course," he agreed, "But I heard the new one is pretty good. You see it yet?"

"Nah, didn't get a chance."

"I think I'd be a great Ethan," Jasper continued, grinning cheekily. "You can be my lovely lady friend."

"No way, I get to be Ethan. We have the same name! You can be Ben- look."

They were both staring at Robin through the window. He was frozen in spot, almost hunching over. Kitty was beside him in an instant with her hand wavering on his back. Her eyes met Ethan's.

"Jasper."

"Yeah. You go. I'll keep watch."

He didn't need much more than that. Stepping out, he was at Robin's side with three steps.

"What's happening?"

"Not me. Sam. She had a vision. I saw it. Ethan, it's bad, we _have_ to get out of here. She-"

That's when the bank exploded.

The boom was deafening; a rumble that he felt straight through his chest. It left his head ringing and his eyes felt lost rolling around his skull. Then a rush of heat as if straight from hell. It rolled through the air and hit him head on. Burning, blistering, dry heat.

 _Jasper._

The bank looked stable, the walls scorched but unmoving. Smoke trailed out like mist, hanging in the air so thick his throat burned. But that was good. It was a fire. The building would be fine, Jasper could still be fine.

"Ethan… your skin…"

He couldn't feel the fire anymore. The heat had dissolved and at first he hadn't thought much about it but now…

His skin wasn't clear and white anymore but had grown a thick, dull gray coat.

Without another thought he rushed inside, Robin and Kitty calling after him.

 **Jasper**

One moment there was nothing.

Then a sharp movement. One of the woman in line was shoving her way towards the counter. More of a kid really. She was strikingly tall, towering over the other patrons as they glared angrily at her. From his place at the door Jasper could only see a mop of dark blond hair and a wicked sheen to her bronze skin.

Rose had disappeared to the back. He had no idea where she was. Sam and Katara were down the road… His eyes flickered to Ethan but he was still outside, talking to a shaky Robin. Although when was that guy not shaking really…

 _Aright then_ … It looked like it was up to him.

The woman was at the counter, hand slamming down, demanding attention. She whipped out a gun. Pointed.

 _Crap! She's got powers, why's she got a gun for?_ They hadn't planned for this!

"Listen up and no one gets hurt," she screamed in a shaky voice. "Everyone on the ground." Without waiting for anyone to obey she turned to the employee- a man barely tall enough to see over the counter- and snarled, "I want anything valuable. Now. Or I shoot-"

She trailed off. The gun in her hand was twitching. It clicked and shuddered. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped it tighter, trying to hold on to it. Then it went flying straight into Jasper's palm.

He'd shed his jacket, the scarf and gloves were on the floor. The entire building seemed to shake around him and he had to take quite a few calming breaths to focus on the gun. He wanted the gun. Only the gun. He's practiced this… it had yet to work properly.

But he had it. The weapon was in his hand and the woman looked furious. He didn't even notice as a nail struck his cheek and one of the curtain frames clattered to the floor and slid over to his foot.

Just focus on the gun. Focus on the woman.

She couldn't be older than seventeen! Her face looked even younger than he'd thought. It was a child's face, chubby and smooth with a tiny baby nose and small green blue eyes. They were angry eyes.

This was bad.

The entire building seemed to be shimmering around him, the metal beams arching for him. Metal was flying. Something sharp bit into his shoulder.

"You think I need that?" the stranger called to him. Despite her words she seemed almost fearful of him. A handful of coins whizzed past her head and smacked him full force in the chest.

Then the room exploded.

 **Ethan**

Ethan's heart almost stopped when he made his way into the building. It looked like a bomb had gone off! The entire inside of the bank had been obliterated. Flames were licking at the walls and smoke was heavy in his chest. Thanks to his new skin he couldn't feel the heat (Which was extremely weird but he was deciding not to dwell on that…) but the whole place was shimmering with the hot air and ash. Nearer the back the entire ceiling had collapsed.

In the middle of it all was Jasper laying prone on the floor. Ethan collapsed next to him.

"Jasper? You alright?" he coughed, throat burning. His mind quickly slipped into 'doctor mode'. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one going strong. Respiration was as good as to be expected too. It seemed they'd gotten lucky. His only injury was a shallow cut around his forehead and a bump on the back of his head.

Suddenly there came a groan.

"Ah, dude, what happened?" Jasper moaned, clutching his head. He looked somewhat ruggedly handsome, his bright eyes hazy against the cloud of ash staining his face. Ethan had to chuckle.

"You tell me. I leave you for five seconds. Honestly."

"Well I can't function without my guardian angel," he answered, winking, and honestly Ethan could wasn't sure what he couldn't believe more, that Jasper was flirting with him _now_ or that he was _blushing_. Either way he cleared his burning throat and heaved his friend to his feet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Dude, that girl is crazy! All I did was take her gun. It isn't even a nice one. It- hold on… where'd she go?"

He began tugging his coat and gloves back on. His scarf he ripped in half and tied around his face.

"No idea. I just need to get these people out, alright?" Ethan coughed back, accepting the other half of the scarf.

"What? What about me!"

"Do _you_ have burn proof skin?"

"… You are taking this Ethan and Benji thing way too literal. I am not sitting outside doing nothing! I- crap…" Jasper stopped suddenly. He was staring just behind Ethan's shoulder.

"What?" As soon as he turned around he really wished he hadn't.

Sonic was standing before them in the flesh. She looked worse for wear, her clothing torn, face ash stained. A nasty grin was forming on her mouth and her eyes looked crazed, leaping from one boy to the other. Her shoulders were shaking and at first he thought she was crying, but no… she was laughing at them, a quiet demented laugh that made Ethan shiver.

"She's… younger than I thought…" he whispered.

"I know right!" Jasper coughed. He'd taken a step back and was trying to pull Ethan to him as if that might appease this crazed fire witch.

"You!" Sonic gasped, closing the gap between them in two long strides. She didn't seem to notice her flaming hair or burn clothes. Her focus was entirely on them. "You can't beat me!" As the screeched something behind them exploded. "I can do whatever I want! I'm taking that money!" This time the explosion was closer and Ethan couldn't help but wonder if his new skin (gosh he really hoped it was temporary) would withstand combustion. "I'm killing you. And then I'm leaving. You can't stop me."

Her hand was raised, palm towards them. Suddenly he felt hot. Really hot. His insides were warming… he felt them burning. It was so painful! It was like his guts were going to explode. He was getting hotter and hotter and then-

Kitty was suddenly in front of them, hands raised. They were inside a bubble! He could feel walls around him like glass…

"Hey kid," Jasper laughed beside him. At some point he'd fallen to his knees and was only now beginning to stand up again. "What took you so long?"

Kitty shrugged but she was smiling sheepishly at them. Sonic on the other hand looked outraged.

"I don't mean to be a kill joy," said Ethan, "but what're we planning on doing about her?"

"Don't worry," Kitty whispered, "We have a plan."

 **Hey guys. So I had no idea how long this chapter would take me to write! This is only half of it and it was supposed to be one of the smaller ones too. So instead of updating every Tuesday it looks like I'm going to be updating either every other Tuesday or every third Tuesday. I just have so much going on (college, a blogging position, and a job hunt) I won't be able to update too often. That being said I'll try my hardest. There's no way I'm leaving this story.**

 **As always if you find anything wrong with the chapter let me know. I hope you are all enjoying reading this story. The next one will be better hopefully.**

 **And if you have any ideas let me know.**


End file.
